Phauxx Lightning (BZPRPG)
Phauxx Lightning A skilled and experienced Toa, and also very trigger-happy. ::: History Matoran Universe= Phauxx Lightning's beginning was at an island far south. He and his team were assigned to a small Matoran colony, of the more uncommon elements such as Sonics and Iron. Two known members of this team are a Toa Kyro of Air, and Toa Regiti, element unknown, and Phauxx's lover. After a disaster, most of his team was killed, and the colony destroyed. Phauxx became a big time bounty hunter for a living, not seeming fit for hero work. He was noticed by The Shadowed One, and was quickly admitted to the Dark Hunters. He was a great agent, doing jobs in assassination and espionage. Locus-Abeo (Agents of Chaos)= Once Phauxx got to Locus-Abeo, he got word of the newly formed group, the Agents of Chaos. So, He decided to work for them. He went to Sicco-Abeo to meet up with them. There, he helped them begin making the AoC's fortress. Always on alert, he greeted newcomers like Az and Cado'n with hostility. Once the fortress was complete, he was teleported with it, and all AoC members who couldn't teleport to Alevus-Abeo. There, he began to practice with several different members. Eeko, one of the AoC leaders, had Phauxx help out with the cloning machine they were making. Then, the Cruel Angels came and began to attack. The first attack was from several mysterious beings called "Venators". Phauxx, Ballom, Eeko, and Cado'n fought them off. Soon after, Phauxx noticed a Matoran spy, called Momotaro, try to break into their base. He caught him, intercepted him, interrogated him, and set him running back to the Cruel Angels. Unfortunately, a Toa of Shadow called Atrum caught the Matoran. Before he could kill him, The Cruel Angel forces intervened, pounding heavy blaster fire at the AoC forces. Phauxx took cover and returned fire. Once the fighting stopped, he fled with the rest of the AoC underground. They began to build their army. Somehow, a being called Vunura got into the base. Phauxx started to fight her off, and was thrown into the portal she made to Metru-Nui. They battled for a long time. Vunura suddenly made contact with a lethal blow to Phauxx's gut. Phauxx survived, but he was captured by the CA before he regained conscious. They interrogated him, but failed to get him to reveal anything. So they dumped him in New-Metru-Nui, while the Divine Powers were tearing it apart. Dr. F found him, and took him in. He healed him, repaired his armor, and gave him new weapons. When he woke, he teleported to Alveus-Abeo. He found Cado'n wandering the area above the AoC base. Another ally was their, Cydra, and said he lost his memory. Confused, he tried to help his friend regain his memory. Unfortunately, Uhuraz had erased it and banned Cado'n from the AoC. So, Shakaz saw what Phauxx did, and locked him up for punishment. He was let free when they began their move to their new Exuro-Abeo base. Their, Phauxx would practice, and help work on a secret project of theirs. Soon, they were called into action. Phauxx was part of the AoC forces that were teleported to New-Metru-Nui. They attacked the Crudios Irundoi. About half-way through the battle, He was attacked by 2 CA operatives, Toa Momotaro and Experimental Toa Jazz. They fought for a long time. While Phauxx was attacking Jazz, he managed to slice his opponent's hand off, defeating him. He also defeated Momotaro. He returned back to the AoC forces, victorious, only to find they had won their battle and were pulling out. Phauxx followed them back to Exuro. Shortly after, they were attacked by the Cabal of Cruelty, led by Father Black. Phauxx, Ja'lek, Zorrahk, and Eeko were the main fighters on the AoC side. Phauxx decided to plant a bomb in a nearby volcano. The explosion was a devastating blow against the Cabal. With the combined lethal attacks by the 4 AoC members, the Cabal of Cruelty forces were crushed. The rest (Including Black) were teleported away by Shakaz. After the battle, Phauxx became the student of Eeko, a master of Lightning. The 2 discovered the "Umbra move" During the teachings, allowing them to transmit their essence into lightning. When they were done, Phauxx left to his quarters to get some rest. Unfortunately, the traitorous Ja'lek allowed CA operatives, Jazz and Momotaro. They took him to NMN, where they had a powerful mental user named Tsura interrogate him. Phauxx managed to escape, while knocking out Jazz and stunning Tsura. He then engaged Momotaro and the passing Kyro in a sword fight. He killed his old teammate, and defeated Momotaro. He started to run, but was stopped by a CA member, Huyti. Using the new "Umbra" move, he killed Huyti quickly. He then escaped back to the Exuro-Abeo base. Once he arrived, he was soon under attack by Shakaz and Uhuraz. They had betrayed the agency, blew up the fort, and sent ORBs to kill survivors. Locus-Abeo (Bringers of Mayhem)= Phauxx was heavily injured by Shakaz and Uhuraz's attacked. His knocked out body was soon found by Cydra. Cydra took him, and fled to Nemor-Abeo. There, the Makuta placed Phauxx in the care of the medical trained personnel of the Wardens of Dawn. He then left for other matters. Phauxx soon awoke, and found he was with Cado'n, Ifo, Norc, and Zorrahk. He told them of his plan, to resurrect the Agents of Chaos as the "Bringers of Mayhem". Unfortunately, the plan was overheard by the WoD, and they attempted to capture the group. Phauxx and his group escaped to Sicco-Abeo. There, they began to build their base. Phauxx teleported to the base of the Steel Heavy Industries, and ordered 25 tanks. He then left for his base. While they worked on it, Khotoa and Oxon separately found them, and joined. While his members were hard at work, Phauxx teleported to Nemor, in an attempt to recruit a former member of the AoC, Az. He found Az, but was quickly founded by WoD troops. Thanks to the intervention of an ally of Phauxx, Octori, the threesome escaped, running for Exuro. They were followed Kira and Ichigo, WoD agents. A Battle occurred between them. Another old ally of Phauxx, E2 Droid Commando Unit, joined Phauxx's group. They soon retreated back to their Sicco base. They were soon founed, however, by the combined forces of Astatiel, Kira, Ichigo, and a squad CA troops. A battle occurred. The BoM lost 13 Tanks, and the CA lost most of their squad. The arrival of Shakaz and Uhuraz's 20,000 troops made the BoM escape. The retreated to Exuro, where they began there new base. While his forces began their digging, Phauxx teleported to Alveus. He grabbed his clone, sent him to turn himself in, and returned to base. Not willingly, Phauxx announced that the Bringers of Mayhem were disbanded. For now.... Locus-Abeo (No group) Phauxx, E2, Octori, and the newly arrived Dr. F teleported to Insula. They planned on hiding out there, but their time there was cut short when they got an urgent message from Cydra, Ifo, and Norc. So, they teleported up to Alveus. They found Khotoa was dead, he had betrayed Phauxx to a powerful new enemy. Before they could figure anything out, they encountered Robo and Lefty, 2 business robots looking for customers. So, Phauxx teleported them, Cydra, Octori, Ifo, Norc, E2DCU, and Dr. F to NMN. There, the group was soon attacked by multiple enemies of Phauxx. 2 Elemental beings of plasma and lightning, Plasma and Shock. Also, a Makuta named Zeltraz. Cydra's armor was destroyed. Octroi was burnt to death. Ifo and Norc were teleported to Sicco-Abeo, and E2 and Dr. F were defeated by a huge Lightning attack. Phauxx was alone, facing Plasma, Shock, and Zeltraz. After a long battle, he easily defeated Zeltraz due to the Makuta's Mohtrek, He blew up Shock with his Cordak blaster, and defeated Plasma. He then went to check on his friends. They were alive, so he hid them in a bar, Phauxx then teleported to Sicco-Abeo, trying to find Ifo and Norc. He was stopped by yet another group of old enemies, Toa Krazeek, Makuta Trinute and Groytrax, and Zyglak Envy. He was able to kill all but the Zyglak. Phauxx soon used the Umbra move, and soared away from the battle and Locus-Abeo, forever. Personality and Traits Phauxx is killing bounty hunter. He also the master at ticking people off, and often annoys people. He says it's to is advantage, however. Phauxx will not hesitate to kill someone. He'd rather get things, not sit back and discuss. Phauxx is a fighter. He is also cold, and calculating. He does not care about a fair fight. He wants to win, and will get whatever advantage he will get to do so. He also has a softer side, as shown as in his love for Regiti. He contains emotions like that well. Phauxx hates containment, wanting to be free. Skills Phauxx is amazingly fast and agile. He is also very tough, having taken fatal blows and survived. He is very fit, with the strength of the average Toa. Phauxx is an amazing marksman, with legendary skills. He is also a formidable swordsman. Phauxx is also a master of electricity, having "perfected" the "Umbra" move of turning your essence to your element. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)